Christmas Holiday
by NoraLovesCookies
Summary: What if Morgan asked Emily to join his family for the Christmas holidays? What will happen between those two characters? Use your imagination or read this xD. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

author's note: I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time but school's very stressy so I really haven't gotten to write because my afternoons are full with stuff, but now the hollidays arrived and we aren't going away so I have time. Yay!

* * *

It was already late in the offices. The only persons still around were the security guards, Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan. They were finishing up their paperwork before the holidays.

Emily yawned "It's late I think I head home"

"Yes me too...hey I've got a question, what are your plans for the holidays?"

Prentiss gave him a puzzled look but then replied "Actually I haven't got anything planned by now"

"Great. Wanna join me and my family for Christmas?"

"Sure, why not. Wait, but you haven't told them that I'm your girlfriend. Have you?"

"No, no I haven't", he said slightly irritated

"Good cause that always goes bad"

"I pick you up tomorrow around 8.30?"

"Ok, but till Christmas, there are still a few days"

"I know but it's tradition to spend the days before Christmas together."

"I'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Sure"

**The next morning**

"Hello sunshine"

"Please tell me I'm dreaming. It's too early" said Emily still half sleeping

"Nope I'm sorry"

"So why are you in such a good mood"

"Because I'm going to see my family and spend the whole drive with the most beautiful partner I've ever had", he said flirting

"Thank you" she blushed

"Even if she's still wearing her pyjamas"

Suddenly Emily's face turned in to a bright red "Why don't you come in and wait in the living room while I get changed." With this words she already disappeared into her room. Morgan walked into the living room, absolutely surprised how tidy everything was. That was so totally not her. Her desk always was in a complete mess. When Emily came to join him Morgan couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked just so beautiful, even if she just wore some black pants and a dark red shirt with a sipper on the back. She grabbed her suitcase. "Lets go"

After about five hours they made their first break and grabbed something to eat in a little diner. Emily already begged Morgan half the drive to change the radio channel but he just said that it's the drivers choose, so when they walked back to the car, Emily suddenly started to run towards the car and before Morgan even knew what was going on, she sat at the driver's seat and changed the radio channel. When Morgan sat into the car, there was already playing 'Run the world'

"Beyoncé, really?"

"Yes really"

"Mercy, please" Morgan said jokingly begging

"Nope, no mercy"

"But.."

"No, you made me hear J. Cole and all this stuff"

After another 6 hours they finally arrived in Chicago. They both stretched out

"Oh damn it, I can't feel my butt anymore." Emily's comment made Morgan laugh very hard. When they arrived at the door it was already opened and Fran hugged her son and when Emily wanted to shake hands, Fran just pushed her hand away and hugged her too. As did Morgans sisters Desirée and Sarah.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Emily, Emily Prentiss."

"Ah, so you're the one Derek talks so much about on the phone" said Sarah and stuck out her tongue towards Derek.

Emily turned to Morgan and crossed her arms in front of her. "So you talk about me?"

"Well...hm..yes"

"Only good things", said Desirée, saving her brother

"I hope so", said Emily still looking at Morgan, but soon laughing about the expression on his face. The other three women joined in and it didn't took Morgan long to laugh with them. When they walked into the apartment Emily looked round. It was much smaller than the places she grew up in, but it was way more comfortable. The houses she grew up in, were cold and empty, this place looked like it was actually allowed to be used, it looked like a home. Dinner was already finished so they ate fast and then went into the kitchen to do the dishes. Well actually only Emily and Fran were cleaning up Morgan and his sisters danced around in the kitchen.

"Really you don't have to help, you're the guest"

"No, I like to help", suddenly Emily let out a surprised scream when Morgan took her hand and spun her towards him,his hands around her waist. They danced in the middle of the kitchen and Emily just laughed the whole time. She was raised by cooks and nannies who would never let anything like this happen. After another few songs they returned to the living room with some popcorn and movies. Fran decided to go to bed after the first movie because she had to go to work early the next day after the second movie Desirée and Sarah decided to go to bed. They wanted to get an early start tomorrow to go Christmas shopping. Emily and Derek stayed in the living room.

"So what do you think of the Morgan clan? Not exactly what you're used to."

"No it's not what I'm used to. It's so much better. I mean, you have a real family. You have fun with them. I wish I would have grown up in a place like that."

Morgan smiled, "Glad you like it" At some place in the third movie they both fell asleep.

A/N: So what do you think. Like it? Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Desirée and Sarah came down the stairs and saw them both lying there sleeping. Derek's hand protectively wrapped around Emily's waste and Emily's head on his chest. Quickly Sarah snatched a photo of them and then they went into the kitchen to make some coffee. After about ten more minutes Emily and Morgan woke up and came into the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up" Desirée said and chuckled

"Yeah look at them" Sarah continued the teasing. Morgan and Emily looked at each other no clue what was happening

"What's going on?" Derek asked. Sarah showed them the photo and they immediately started to laugh. Both Morgan daughters looked at each other in surprise.

"Can you send me that picture?" Emily asked

"Sure" she said, still confused by their reaction "So whats going on with you two?"

"Garcia has already started a photo album with pictures like that. At first the whole team was shocked by that but now we all add photos of us and it's always great fun to look at them" Derek answered and smiled

"Yea there are mostly pictures of us but also some of Garcia and Spencer or Kevin some of JJ and Hotch. It's great fun. You can't even imagine how often we fall asleep on the job" In that moment Fran came down into the kitchen and kissed her children on their cheeks

"Good Morning"

"Morning" Morgan and Emily said in unison. Fran looked at them suspiciously and then asked whats going on. After they finished telling her the story and she grinned. After the breakfast the Morgan sisters headed out to their shopping trip. Fran left soon after them and Derek and Emily stayed alone.

"Wanna go and unpack princess?" Derek asked

"To be honest all I want now is a nice warm shower, if its ok"

"Yeah sure. I'll get you a towel"

"Thank you" she smiled. A few minutes later he came back with a towel. He showed her the bathroom. "Hm Derek."

"Yeah"

"Could you open up the zipper"

Morgan gulped "Sure"

He walked a few steps towards her and she pulled away her hair. Slowly he pulled down the zipper to show her perfect porcelain colored back. "Thank you" she said with a smile that took his breath away.

"You- you're welcome" he said still in his thoughts

"You now you can leave now" she chuckled

"Hmm? Sure" He realized that he was still staring at her like an idiot so he quickly recomposed him self and left. Quickly Emily stripped off her other clothes and stepped under the shower.

Forty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body and dried herself. After that she pulled on her pair of favorite skinny jeans and a white blouse. When she came into the living room Morgan was watching TV. When he realized her in the door frame still drying off her damp hair he smiled and patted to the seat next to him.

"Hey wanna grab a bite" he asked her and she nodded

"Sure where are we heading?"

"To a place I liked to go and eat as a kid"

"Okay so I'm going to trust you" She put on her jacket. Morgan than took her hand and dragged towards the door. She giggled at that and hurried after him. On the street they than finally slowed down but Morgan still held on to her hand. They walked down the street till they came to a little diner. When they entered a woman about sixty approached them

"Derek Morgan! I haven't seen you here for quite a while."

"Hello Rosemarie, I know I'm sorry. The job's pretty crazy sometimes"

"Oh, honey, I know. And who is that gorgeous woman next to you?"

"She's my colleague and friend Emily Prentiss. She's spending Christmas with us"

"Quite a catch you've made here." She grinned at Emily and walked out of the diner." Emily blushed a bit, which made Derek smile

"Oh, is Emily Prentiss blushing"

"Am not" she said and poked his arm

"Oh" he pretended that it hurt, "What was that for?"

"You know exactly. Now lets sit down and order something. I'm starving." He smiled when she took his hand and lead him to a free table.

"What?" she asked when she saw him grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing"

"Okeeeey" He ignored that comment and continued reading the menu. Emily Prentiss ordered a big plate of Spaghetti and Derek ordered fries with a stake. They happily chatted away while they ate. After Emily finished Morgan still had some fries left and she tried to snatch one but Derek was faster and slapped away her hand

"Oww"

"You deserved it"

"No. Can I please get a fries."

"Nope"

"Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on it?"

"Okay" He gave her one "But only because you asked very nice princess "She giggled and ate the fries" After Morgan finished eating they paid and went for a walk in the park. It started snowing.

"Soo, what was your most beautiful Christmas princess?"

"Hmm. I think it was when I was seven. We were in Israel that time and my best friend at the time was Ziva David, she now works at the NCIS in DC. Anyway she was allowed to spend Christmas at my place because both our parents had to work, and since it was Christmas for me we decided it would be great we baked chocolate chip cookies. In the end more of the dough ended up on our hands, faces, aprons and the kitchen floor, but I got to say, they were the best chocolate chip cookies I ate in my life. After that we gave each other presents," Emily pulled out a necklace from underneath her blouse, "She gave me that." The necklace was golden with a little heart attached to it. "The ironic thing was that I gave her the same present," she chuckled, "after that we sat down on the couch, watched movies and ate our cookies all day long"

"Sounds great"

"Yes it was. So what was the best present you ever got?"

"It was my first bike when I was six. I spend the rest of the day outside just riding it up and down the street, just to show off how cool my new bike was." Emily smiled. "What?"

"I just pictured a little six year old Derek Morgan brightly grinning riding his bike up and down the street"

"Hey it was a really cool bike and all the kids on my block were jealous about it, but that didn't stop my sisters from teasing me, about how often I drove up and down the street, the whole next year."

Emily chuckled: "That sounds nice."

"Yeah" From that point they walked in comfortable silence for a while till Emily slipped on some ice. Derek barely caught her. When she opened up her eyes Derek's and her face were merely inches apart. Slowly they moved their faces closer to each other when a snowball landed in Derek's face and they looked into the direction from where the snowball came and saw some kids playing in the snow. One of them yelling an apology and then continuing throwing snowballs at his friends. Emily started laughing and brushed off the snow from his cheek, soon Morgan joined in the laughing. After they calmed down they slowly made their way back to the apartment, holding each others hands. When they entered the apartment Derek took Emily's coat and then took of his own. Desirée and Sarah were at home by the time.

"How about you get us a cup of coffee and I'll get you a towel for your hair" Emily nodded. When she walked into the kitchen the Morgan sisters were happily chatting away

"Where have you two been?" Sarah asked when she noticed Emily in the door frame

"We went to a little diner and after that we walked through the park" Emily answered while pouring herself and Derek a cup of the already made coffee.

"Soo whats going on with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act like a happy couple who is totally in love"

"We do?" she asked

"Yes you so totally do. So are you two a couple?"

"No and no we have not been out on a date or anything like that"

"Desirée we have some matchmaking to do" Sarah said with a smile in her voice

"But..." Emily just wanted to protest when Morgan came into the room handing her the towel. "Thank you" she smiled and handed him the cup.

Morgan nodded at her and then asked her: "Have they grilled you for information yet?"

"I think they were just getting started"

"Yeah they always do that." Emily smiled and handed him the coffee. "So what were they asking you?"

"No comment" Emily answered grinning knowing how annoyed he can get if he doesn't know everything.

"Please Princess?" She shook her head

"Sugar Plum? Honey Bee? Baby cakes?" She just continued shaking her head and grinning broadly

"Gorgeous, you do know that I know that you're ticklish" with this words Derek grabbed her around her waist and started tickling her. Sarah and Desirée watched their banter with interest, already making matchmaking plans. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even noticed Fran standing in the kitchen watching them all smiling.

After a while she said "Derek Frederic Morgan stop tickling the poor girl and help me unpacking the groceries." Morgan let go of Emily, who was breathing heavily by now, and helped his mother. Both sisters then took a hand of her and dragged her to their room.

"Morgan help" she said playfully with a smile and while that he just stood there and watched his sisters kidnap his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Up in Desirées room**

"Ok now for real whats going on between you two?"

"Nothing." When Emily noticed the doubtful look in their faces she said: "Really nothing"

"Why?" Sarah asked

"I dunno probably because the FBI rules."

"So you are interested in him?" Emily's face turned into a deep shade of red and both sisters looked at each other knowingly

"What do you think," Desirée asked Sarah, "is Derek interested too?"

"Totally"

**While that in the kitchen**

"Are you dating Emily?" Morgan nearly choked on his coffee. That was so totally not what he expected

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"No I'm not dating her" now Derek was very nervous

"Why not?"

"I dunno. FBI policy and even without that I don't know if she's even interested."

"Trust me she is"

"Okay. What are you trying to say here?"

"What are you waiting for? Go get her before she's gone" Derek gulped but nodded

"I'm working on it" He said grinning

After he finished helping his mom he went upstairs to rescue his partner, when he heard distinct giggling out of the room. "Ladies" he said when he entered

"Hey Derek. You were so cute as a little boy" she held out a photograph of a brightly three year old smiling Derek Morgan in his diapers sitting in the sandbox.

He smiled and then said "Was cute? I thought I still am"

"And totally full of himself"

"So I am still cute?"

She quickly looked away trying to hide a blush "Lets ask our all knowing computer genius that" she quickly called Garcia.

"Hello my raven haired beauty. What do you want to ask the oracle of knowledge?"

"Hey Garcia. You're on speaker. So I was just looking through some old pictures of Morgan with his sisters and now he asked if he still was as sweet as back then. I just texted you the picture" In the background she heard Morgan say: "Oh no you didn't" and Emily giggling

"My gosh isn't that cute our little Derek still in diapers" Garcia screamed.

"So is he still as cute as then?"

"I'm sorry my chocolate thunder, but I have to disappoint you. You're way more cute on this pic than you're now my gorgeous prince charming."

"Ouch Baby Girl that hurt" Emily grinned

"You'll get over it gum drop. Wait, wait, wait. Emily Prentiss would you mind telling me why you are with Derek and his Family on Christmas"

"I'll tell you this evening promise Queen of the hearts"

"Ok but than I wasn't all the juicy details my sugar plum. PG over and out." Derek gave her a questioning look when she told Garcia that she'll call her back.

"Derek you know when I would have started talking to her it would result in a about three hours long phone call."

"You're probably right" he chuckled

**Some time later Fran Morgan walked into the room and saw her three children and Emily sitting on the floor looking at old pictures**

"Aww you were all so cute."

"I'm sure you were too. Don't you have some pictures of your childhood?"

"Sure I do, but not even half as much as you have. Actually I have one on my phone, I photographed it when I was at my parents looking through some old pictures." She showed them the picture of her on her phone. She was about six and it was Halloween she wore a witch costume and had a fake nose on and a typical witch hat. A spider was painted on her left cheek.

"Adorable" Sarah said while looking at the picture. Suddenly they noticed Fran Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Mom, look at that." He took the phone from Emily and showed his mom the picture.

"Is that you?"

"Yes" Emily nodded

"Totally cute, look what I found," she held up a flier, "Tonight's the winter dance"

"Sounds great" the four said

"When does it start?"

"eight o'clock"

"Okay so I should probably call Garcia so we'll get there in time" Morgan chuckled and she left the room

"Hey Garcia"

"Hello my raven haired beauty soooo why are you at Morgans for the holidays?"

"Well I haven't had plans and Morgan told his family that one of his friends will tag along, but Reid canceled so he asked me to join him and I agreed."

"Oh honey you know you can tell me if you two are dating"

"We're not"

"Really? Damn it I owe JJ twenty bucks"

"What?"

"So what happened till now" Garcia quickly tried to cover what she just said and apparently succeeded

"Nothing really interesting. We arrived, went out to eat, and we're planning on going to the winter dance later."

"Sure will"

"So what have you done in your holidays?"

"Well Kevin and I..."

An hour and a half later

"Sounds great Garcia. I'll see you in a few days my one and only goddess."

"See you in a few days and tell my prince charming that I called."

"I will, bye" Emily walked back into the room. "So what do you wear for a winter dance?"

"You've never been to one?"

"No" the two sisters practically dragged her out of the room. An hour later Emily, Sarah and Desirée were finished with dressing up and came out of the room. Sarah wore a wine red knee long v neck dress. Desirée was the next one to come out. She wore a dark green one shoulder dress with a silver band around her waist. The last one to come out was Emily with a dark purple dress, it was simple but it made her look stunning her hair was up with a few loose curls framing her face. Morgan said nothing but just stared at her.

"Derek shut your mouth or you'll start to drool" Desirée whispered in her brothers ear. That seemed to do the trick and he recomposed himself. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Emily said blushing a bit

"Come on let me take a picture" Fran said and the others moved together so they fit on the picture together. "Everybody say cheese"

"Cheese!" the four said

"And another one"

"Cheese!"

"Great let's go"

After they arrived Morgan got all of them some punch and the three Morgan women left Emily and Derek alone. "Wow that looks great" the whole room was covered in fake snow, glittering snowflakes were hanging around and in one of the corners was a giant Christmas tree with some fake presents under it.

"Mhm I haven't been here for three years"

"Really, why?"

"The job"

"Oh, well than lets enjoy our evening" she said and dragged him to the dance floor. After a while Emily and Derek left the dance floor and went outside to get some air.

"So how is your first winter dance so far?"

"It's great fun, but it's very loud"

Morgan chuckled "Come on let's get back inside" The rest of the evening went by fast and around twelve they came back to the apartment, totally tired and exhausted. Emily just laid down onto the bed.

"Morgan please take off those heels they're killing me" He did as told and than turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To the couch"

"Calm on Morgan we're grown ups we can sleep in one bed besides, we both need a good nights sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes" she scooped over and made some room in the bed for him. He laid down next to her. And as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Morgan woke up with Emily snuggled into him. He looked at her, studied every feature of her. She is so beautiful. A few minutes later she begun to stir, than turned and looked at him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long"

"Good "

"Shall we get up?"

"No, I kinda like it that way"

"That's fine with me"

"Good"she said and laid her head onto his chest

"Comfortable?"

"Very" she said and smiled.

"So since Christmas is in a few days, I think that we should maybe go and do some Christmas shopping after lunch"

"Works for me. What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock"

"Still so early?"

"What do you mean with early?"

"Well when I got time off the job, I love to sleep in and let the day pass without leaving my bed"

"Well princess, that sounds great, but my mother will come up here to get us out of bed in about one hour."

"Really? How do you survive?" Morgan chuckled "What?"

"Well, on the job you're the first to get up and the last, except for Hotch, to go to bed"

"Well that's what alarm clocks are for and I don't need as much time as JJ in the bathroom"

Morgan chuckled "Wanna get up now?"

"No, but a woman has to do, what she has to do" with this words she got up and went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Emily came out and saw Morgan sitting at the kitchen table. When he saw her he smiled. "I thought that you didn't take that long in the bathroom."

"Hey, I only said that I'm faster than JJ"

"True" He smiled and handed her a toast

"Thanks. Are the others up yet?"

"Only mom"

"Where is she?"

"Shopping"

"Ah" Morgan chuckled. Shortly after that Desirée and Sarah came down the stairs.

"Good morning Ladies."

"Why are you so cheery?" a very grumpy Sarah said.

"Where is the aspirin?" asked Desirée

"I'll get it for you" Morgan said and stood up

"Not so loud" the sisters said at the same time. Emily had to suppress a laughter

At eleven o'clock Fran came back home. "Hey who wants to help me with lunch?"

"Shh. Sara and Desirée are hung over and you know what that means"

"Oh are they in their room?"

"Yeah"

"Good let's keep it that way"

Emily chuckled. "So what are we making?"

"Potato gratin with salad"

"Sounds good. I'll make the salad"

"Why you?" Morgan asked

"Because I cook so bad, I probably could get water to burn"

"Ok you'll make the salad. We're going to cook the rest"

"Good plan" Ten minutes later they all were in the kitchen cutting vegetables.

"How's it going princess?"

"Good and I haven't burnt anything by now" Morgan chuckled and snatched a piece of paprika. "Ey" she said and punched his arm.

"Ouch. I was only checking if it still tastes good"

"Now were even"

"Ok piece?"

"Piece" They said and shook hands

"So do you already have ideas for Christmas presents?"

"Yeah for Garcia a new pair of pumps and for JJ I thought about a new purse."

"Sounds good"

"You?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Well I have one idea, but if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise" he said and tapped her on her nose.

"Did you really just do that?"

"What if I did"

"Then you wont get another paprika" she said and took a bite of one

"Ouch that hurt, are you sure that I don't get one?"

"Maybe there is one more way"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"And what would that be?"

"Ask real nice"

"Please can I get another piece?"

"Oh you can do better than that"

"Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on it?"

"Oh with sugar and chocolate on it?"

"If you want you can have Rainbow sprinkles too princess?"

"Oh I can?"

"Yes you do"

"Ok that was nice enough she said and gave him one piece of paprika"

Fran chuckled and they turned to her in surprise. They were completely lost in their banter and forgot Fran, who was watching them the whole time.

"Are you sure you two are not dating?"

"Yes of course we're sure. Why?"

"Oh, doesn't matter"

"Okay" they both said unsure about what Fran meant but returned to their tasks of food making, after lunch Emily and Morgan went to the mall to buy their gifts.

"So where will we go first?"

"Shoe store" Morgan nodded.

"Can I help you?" one of the employees asked

"Actually you can. Were searching for the most colorful pair of pumps in this store" the woman looked at them in surprise but pointed to one of the shelves in the back of the store.

"Over there"

"Thanks" Emily said and walked into the direction the woman showed them. Then she pulled out one of the boxes of the shelve and revealed a multicolored pump with stars, rainbows and hearts all over it. "Perfect"

"Yes she'll love it"

"Totally"

"Come on let's pay for them and then get the next one" they did like they said and then left the shop and walked down the mall.

"Hey you two!" a voice from behind yelled. They turned around in surprise and saw a photographer behind a camera who pointed over their heads. When they looked up they noticed something green hanging there: A Mistletoe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I just found out paprika is a spice, so sorry for my mistake I meant red pepper. I'm from Germany and the German word for pepper is paprika, so sorry for my confusion :D

"_Hey you two!" a voice from behind yelled. They turned around in surprise and saw a photographer behind a camera who pointed over their heads. When they looked up they noticed something green hanging there: A Mistletoe._

"What do you think? Would it be awkward to kiss?""

"No" she said with a soft voice and put her hands around his neck.

"Come on just kiss the girl" the photograph said, but they didn't even notice. Morgan lowered his head. Their lips met for the first time. Their breath hitched, eyes closed. Desire sent shivers down her spine. He opened his mouth, his tongue seeking for entrance which Emily granted. She moaned in the kiss . They broke apart when the need for air grew to big, resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily. After another quick peek on her lips they turned towards the photograph. "That was one hell of a kiss" he said and they chuckled. Three bucks and you can have the picture. Morgan paid for it and they walked on in a strange silence.

"So..." Morgan said

"So"

"The photograph was right that was one hell of a kiss"

"Yeah"

"Hmm, you know"

"What?"

"I kinda would like to repeat that more often"

"Me too" she said. They stopped walking, looking into each others eyes, kissing each other once more. This time the kiss was soft and sweet and slow. After that Morgan put his arm around her waist and they walked on.

"I think JJ has to give back Garcia her money."

"Huh?"

"It looks like they had a bet on us if we're together or not"

"No surprise there"

"Yeah" she said and laughed. Derek planted a kiss on her head

"Shall we tell the rest of the team?"

"Don't understand me wrong, but I want to keep it a secret, just for a while because I want it to be about us and only us and I don't think Strauss will be happy about it"

"Yeah I understand, but you know Garcia will kill us when she finds out?"

"I know." Quickly they bought the rest of the gifts and left.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked when they drove in the complete opposite direction to the apartment.

"Wait and see"

"Come on tell me"

"No it's a surprise"

"Please" she whined

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Still no, just wait and see"

"But..."

"No chance"

"Fine I give up" After ten more minutes, they arrived at the ice rink

"Really?" Emily asked

"Yeah"

"But the last time I was on the ice I was about seven years old"

"So you don't want to go?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice

"I didn't say that" she grinned at him, gave him a quick peek on the lips and got out of the car. Hand in hand they walked to the rink.

"Uncle Derek!"a little girl screamed and ran to him. He picked the little girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Kathy. Have you grown?"

"Mhm" the little girl nodded eagerly.

"Kathy, I want you to meet Emily"

"Emily this is Kathy. She is the daughter of an old friend of mine."

"Hey Kathy. How old are you?"

"I'm already six and a half years old" she said proudly

"Oh wow that's so cool"

"Yes" she giggled and whispered something into Derek's ear

"Yes she is" he said and looked at Emily

"Am I allowed to know the secret too?" the little girl shook her head. In that moment a man came running towards them.

"Kathy, honey you know you can't just run of like that." the man said to the little girl "Hey man how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I've been good too and who's that lovely lady?" he said and kissed Emily's hand.

"Her name is Emily and man you have no chance."

"Don't underestimate me"

"Yeah don't underestimate him" Emily said and grinned devilishly at him. She then kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to worry, you're my only interest Derek"

"I'm glad to hear that" he said and kissed her. The little girl giggled.

"Come on Kathy mommy's waiting for us."

"Kay" she said and Derek put her down. "Bye Derek, bye Emmy" she said and ran to her dad

"Cute little girl. How do you know her dad?" Emily asked

"He was my partner at Chicago PD for some time, than he got shot while a drug raid and it changed him. He said that there are more important things in life, than the police and quit. Now he's running a restaurant, has a wife and a kid."

"Oh, well am I allowed to know the secret?"

"Huh?"

"The secret of you and Kathy"

"Oh, she told me that she thinks that you're pretty, and I told her that she's right."

"Thanks" Emily said and blushed

While that in Quantico

"Ok Garcia whats up, why are you calling?" JJ asked

"I have certain information about our beautiful brunette coworker that might be interesting for you

"Okay, what kind of information?"

"It seems like she and my chocolate thunder are spending Christmas together"

"Oh my gosh. Do you think they finally get together? That would be totally cool. Do you have other details? I wanna know everything! Garcia you still there?"

"JJ calm down. Do you feel like this when I call you too?"

"Hm..."

"Wait don't tell me. I don't wanna know"

"So what do you know?"

"Only that they went to eat something together and that they have been to the winter dance together but I'm already digging"

"Keep me posted"

"Will do my plum pie"

At the ice rink

"Oh my gosh Derek don't you dare let go of my hands"

"Princess at some point I have to, or you'll never learn it."

"No, oh my gosh Derek" she squealed when he let go of her hands

"See you're doing it" in that moment she fell and dragged Derek down wit her.

"Correction I was doing it" after about ten more times she could skate a few rounds without falling.

"Don't you think Fran is getting a bit worried, because we aren't home by now?"

"Ah no she has my cell phone number and she'll call if she gets worried"

"Okay"

"So is it okay with you when we leave now? It's getting really cold and I have a craving for hot chocolate."

"Okay come on"

Outside on the street, it was already dark. Morgan was just returning from the coffee shop

"Hope you don't mind, but I bought you a coffee, they haven't had hot chocolate anymore"

"It's alright, the only thing that matters is that it's warm." she took the cup with a smile and thanked him.

"Come on I got to show you something" he took her hand and dragged her to a park. After they walked for a while, the surroundings changed. They came to a small trail that was hidden by some bushes. It lead to a clearing between some trees. Emily looked around.

"It's beautiful." It was a clear night. The leaves of the tree seamed to sparkle and the colors of the flowers were even more intensive. Derek lead her to a small bench and they sat down. From there you could see all of the city. The lights of the houses shining through the windows "how did you find this place?"

"I used to walk around in this park when I was younger, when I wanted to clear my head. Once I stayed here until it was dark, and then I found this place"

"It's great. Thanks for sharing this with me"

"Always" Emily laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, before leaving again, to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: In case you get a bit confused Will and JJ aren't together in this story.

The next morning Derek woke up next to a peaceful sleeping Emily. As quiet as possible he got out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Had a good night?" Desirée asked her brother when she saw him

"Not in the way your thinking, but yes I had"

"Really?" she asked suspiciously

"Yes" he said and made two cups of coffee, put two croissants on plates and went back to the room he came from leaving a grinning Desirée behind. She was so going to tell Sara about the conversation they just had and he knew it, but didn't care. Back in the room he put one of the cups on the bedside table, as well as the croissants. He held the other cup under Emily's face.

"Coffee" she mumbled. Morgan chuckled. And gave her a sweet kiss before handing her the cup.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" She said smiling before taking a sip of the coffee. He gave her, her croissant. "Gee Derek I could get used to this" he chuckled. "What do you think Garcia would say if she'd see us like this?"

"I guess she would say to JJ: See I told you so"

"You're probably right" Emily said when her phone started buzzing. "Speak of the devil."

"Good morning my sugar-plum pie."

"Good morning Garcia."

"How are you and my prince charming? I hope he treats you well"

"Were both fine. I actually got breakfast in bed today and he makes the best coffee in the world"

"Well thank you princess" A muffled voice came through the phone.

"He's there too?"

"Yes Derek is sitting next to me"

"What are you waiting for put me on speaker! Wait since when do you call him Derek?"

Emily choose to ignore that last part "Okay okay now you're on speaker"

"Well hello my chocolate god"

"Hey Baby Girl"

"Where are the other members of the Morgan clan? I wanna say hello to them too"

"Wait a sec" Emily said and then the noise of crackling sheets was heard from the other side of the line then steps.

"Hello mom" Morgan said and gave her a peek on the cheek

"Hello Derek, good morning Emily"

"Good morning" Emily said and smiled. Then she spoke in the phone "Okay Garcia now we are all there."

"Well hello to the family of my prince charming"

"Good morning Miss Garcia" Fran said

"Oh please just call me Penelope, Garcia or Oracle of knowledge, now my raven haired beauty, I know exactly that you heard what I said just before you put me on speaker, so now answer me."

"I don't know what you're talking about she said with a smile" she turned off the speaker again and put the phone to her ear. Derek gave her a confused look.

"Don't play the innocent my pumpkin. You can't hide anything from me"

"So have you already got presents for Henry and Jack?"

"I know what you're doing but I'm just going with it." Garcia said and made a mental note to tell JJ about what just happened "I got Henry a totally cute toy car and a pair of fake glasses, just like mine, you know how fascinated he was by them and" Garcia started telling Emily about everything she had bought for them which were mainly sweets. While that Emily sat down next to Morgan on the couch.

"What's she telling you about?" he whispered

"The stuff she bought for Henry and Jack" she told him

"So it'll take a while?" Emily nodded and snuggled into him. He put his hand around her waist which made Sara and Desirée grin and Fran smile. After a few minutes Garcia had finally finished with the stuff she bought.

"Garcia you do know that Hotch and JJ will buy them stuff too?"

"Yes of course I do but I'm the cool aunty Penelope, so its my job to spoil them."

"Okay I see your point" Emily said chuckling

"Uh Listen I got to go, Kevin has just arrived. I wish you all a very happy day and don't forget tomorrow is the day before Christmas!"

"How could we. Have fun Penelope."

"You too and tell my hansom king of hearts to be nice to you"

"Will do. Bye"

"Bye" Garcia aid and hang up the phone.

"I shall tell you to be nice to me"

"But I always am" she grinned and gave him a peek on the lips

"So you two finally got together?"

"Yeah"

"Ok just to tell you, I'm not getting any younger and I want to meet my grand children."

"Mom!" Derek said

"What? I'm just saying"

"We haven't even been together for a day"

"It's never early enough" she said grinning devilishly. Emily's face was in a deep shade of red by this time.

"The same thing counts for you two young ladies." Sarah and Desirée immediately stopped grinning and Fran started laughing soon the others joined in. The rest of the day they spend at home laughing and talking about random stuff. In the evening Morgan and Emily went for a run.

"Are you out of breath already?" Emily asked Morgan

"No you?"

"No race you till there?" she pointed to some trees

"What does the looser have to do?"

"How about, buy coffee?"

"We're on!" He said and ran to the trees

"Hey that's not fair!" she said and ran after him "I won!"

"Not true, I was here first"

"But you cheated, what means I win"

"Okay but only because it's you" he said and kissed her, before heading to a coffee stand

While that in Quantico

"Hey my gorgeous vanilla cupcake"

"Hey Garcia" JJ said

"Guess what I found out. Emily calls my chocolate brownie Derek instead of Morgan and when I asked, she wouldn't answer my question and Prince Charming made her breakfast in bed."

"Okay, now it's official we're going to grill her as soon as she's back here."

"Totally my opinion. How's the little Henry heart breaker doing?"

"He's fine" she said into the phone. "Henry come say hello to your aunt Penelope!"

"Hello" Henry said into the phone"

"Hey pumpkin. What are you doing?"

"Playing with Jack"

"Cool wanna give the phone to your momma again?"

"Yes" he said and gave the phone to his mom and ran off again.

While that Garcia heard Hotch in the background " Jennifer who is it?"

" Garcia" she said and put the phone back to her ear

"Jennifer?"

"What?"

"Oh you do know what I was talking about"

"No, I don't" she said playing innocent

"Madam don't do this to me I wanna know"

"Well let's just say, you can grill me when Emily's back"

"Okay I so will do"

"Garcia?"

"Yeah"

"Please tell me you haven't bought too much for the boys"

"Oh trust me the shop owners are thanking me"

"Great"

"It's my job to spoil them."

"I guess it is"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is rated T for language and some violence.

The next morning Emily woke up in the warm embrace of Derek. When she opened her eyes, she studied every feature pf him. This was so perfect, it was better than she ever imagined. She closed her eyes again just enjoying the warmth of his body next to hers. After a while she doze off again.

An hour later she was awoken by Morgan playing with her hair. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a brightly smiling Derek.

"Good morning sunshine" he said and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Good Morning" she smiled "I could definitely get used to this" she said teasing him

He grinned "Come on let's get breakfast"

"Okay" she said and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Fran, Sarah and Desirée were already there.

"Morning" Emily and Morgan said as they entered the kitchen

"Good Morning you two" the three women said when Emily pored Derek and herself some coffee while he made breakfast. After they ate Fran decided it was time to decorate the house. They started off with putting some Christmas garlands above the doors. When they were satisfied, they put up the tree and Emily couldn't help but stare at Morgans butt.

"Having a nice view princess?" she quickly looked away, blushing crimson. Fran chuckled. They continued hanging up Christmas balls as well as candy Canes and some ornaments. In the end they put the presents under it. The time flew by and they went out for lunch to a little restaurant. On their way back, a guy Emily had never seen before came out of a side street.

"Well, well if this isn't Derek Morgan"

"Jackson" he grumbled

"And who is that pretty chick" He said and checked Emily out

"Hey back off!" Morgan growled

"Or what, wanna beat me up?" he seared

"What if?" Morgan said, taking a step towards him when Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go" she said and Morgan seemed to calm down a bit, when they walked past Jackson

"Your chick is smart" Emily felt Morgan tense.

"Don't" she said to him and he kept on walking when Emily felt a slap on her but "Oh no you didn't?" she turned and punched his nose.

"Damn it bitch!" he screamed letting go of his nose looking at the blood, which was now dropping to the floor. As soon as this words left his mouth Emily grabbed his nose with two fingers carefully avoiding the blood.

"You're going to apologize to me right now." she said and when he didn't make any intentions on doing it, she grabbed his nose tighter, making him squirm.

"Damn it, I'm sorry!" he screamed and she let his nose go

"That's more likely" she said and turned

"Slut" he whispered not thinking she had heard it but she did, turned around and kicked his groin with her foot and he fell to the floor. Fran, Sarah and Desirée had a shocked expression on her face, Derek just smiled at her.

As Sarah regained composure she said: "Don't ever make her angry"

"I have no intention on doing that" he still grinned and put one arm around her waist. When they arrived at home they were all laughing. Emily was surprised that she already thought about the apartment as home and Fran, Derek, Desirée and Sarah as part of her family. Fran took Emily with her into the kitchen baking cookies. The sisters as well as Derek went upstairs wrapping up the last presents.

"I know its kinda cliché, but if your intentions with my son aren't true or if you'll hurt him, you'll regret it"

"I don't have any intention in doing that" Emily said confidently and smiled at Fran, which she returned

"Good" Fran said and smiled and returned to her task of stirring the dough while Emily took charge of getting the baking sheet ready. They made chocolate chip cookies. After fifteen minutes they were ready and everybody had returned to the living room. Emily and Morgan took the couch. The brunette laid her head on Morgans chest and he put his arms around her waist, Sara as well as Desirée sat down onto the floor cuddling together with a blanked above them while Fran put in the movie and sat down in the armchair standing next to the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" Emily asked

"How the Grinch stole Christmas. It's kind of a family tradition" Morgan told her

"Oh, what is it about?"

"Wait you've never seen it?" Derek asked shocked, when Emily nodded

"How come?"

"Well we've never made a big thing about Christmas and I often wasn't allowed to watch TV anyway."

"Okay, we seriously have some catching up to do" Emily just laid her head onto his chest again while the movie started playing. After the movie ended Morgan asked Emily if she liked the movie and she nodded and smiled at him. Emily and Derek went to bed early since they were going to drive back tomorrow, leaving the others in the living room by themselves. Arriving in Derek's old room, Emily pulled her shirt over her head, taking Morgan by surprise and he stared at her which made Emily blush. Taking her hand and pulled her towards himself, kissing her, as soon as she felt his lips on hers, she responded. When they broke apart Morgan started trailing kissed down her neck which made Emily moan. She pulled his head back up kissing him on the lips hungrily. Emily started to slow down the kiss and then pulled away.

"As much as I would love to do that right now, your mother and sisters are downstairs"

"Well I can see your point" he said and gave her a light kiss on the lips, before turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a cold shower" she chuckled while he left the room. When he returned she was already asleep. Carefully he climbed next to her, trying not to disturb her when she snuggled into him.

When Emily woke up the next morning Derek was already gone but she could still feel his warmth next to him. When she walked into the kitchen he was standing next to the stove flicking eggs inside the pan she gave him a kiss to the cheek. He smiled and then put the eggs onto two plates were bacon was already waiting. Emily took her plate, sat down next to Derek and ate her breakfast. Later the others appeared in the kitchen and started eating breakfast after that they started to hand out the presents.

"This one is for you three" Emily said and handed the present to Desirée, Sarah and Fran.

"You didn't have to"

"Oh no, I wanted to" when they had opened the present, it contained a photo album of various photographs made during their time together. One for example was showing them at the restaurant they visited yesterday, another one was taken at the kitchen on Emily's first day with the Morgans. The next present was from Emily to Derek. It was a first edition of Kurt Vonnegut's 'Mother Night'. Morgan grinned like a fool and kissed her. "I take it you like the present?"

"I most certainly do" he said still grinning. That one is for you he said and gave her the present. It was a golden bracelet with a heart in between the two parts of the chain. Engraved in the heart were the words 'I love you' She smiled when she read those words and then turned to Derek

"I love you too" Emily said and kissed him, trying to put everything she felt right now into the kiss. The rest of the day passed by very fast so when the evening came Derek and Emily were putting their luggage into the trunk of the car, preparing to leave.

Fran hugged Emily and kissed her on the cheek, like she did with Derek "Come and visit us again soon", Fran said, "and remember I'm not getting any younger and I want some grand children."

"Mom!"

"What I'm just saying" she chuckled

Desirée and Sarah hugged both of them "Goodbye baby brother" Sarah said and Derek shot her a look which she just ignored, "and Emily, take good care of him"

"I will" Emily answered getting into the car. Halfway on the drive she fell asleep, waking up next to Derek at his place. Emily silently got out of bed making some coffee. An hour later Derek woke up, finding Emily in the kitchen, hugging her from behind kissing her neck

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so, but I figured you'll probably need the sleep"

"Thanks, so what do you think about staying at my place and just enjoy the day?"

"Well actually I would love too, but I go a text from PG that she's planning on having a Girls day and when I tried to cancel she threatened to put some very very embarrassing pictures onto the FBI website so I figured I'd better obey." Morgan chuckled

"I guess I'll be asking Garcia for those pictures"

"Oh no you wont" she said slapping his arm

"What if I still do?"

"I bet Garcia has some pictures about you two"

"Okay, okay I'll surrender" he said kissing her cheek


End file.
